Changes
by comicbookhead
Summary: Big summary inside. CLOIS! As Clark and Lois realize their feelings for eachother, Diana Prince a.k.a Wonder Woman comes to town! Complete! Sequel Test of Love
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes**: This is my first story, so take it easy.

**Summary**: As Lois and Clark start to realize that there feelings for each other are stronger than "just friends" Diana Prince (a.k.a Wonder Woman) comes to town, and sparks fly between her and Clark. Since Clark thinks Lois is definitely not interested in him, he pursues a relationship with Diana. But can Lois prove him wrong before its too late. CLOIS! ClarkDiana!

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC comics, Miller/Gough Inc., not me. I own nothing.

**Kent farm **

Clark woke up to a beautiful sunny day in Smallville, Kansas. But, the days have not been to sunny for Clark lately. He and Lana just broke up because he was unwilling to "open up" to her and she told him she couldn't take anymore secrets and lies from him. However, Clark was not too upset about that, because he and Lana were drifting apart anyway. No, what was driving him off the wall was Lois, although she was still her sarcastic, rude, bossy self to him, he just couldn't get her out of his mind. "What are you doing to me Lois?" Clark whispered to himself.

"Clark, breakfast is ready!" his mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming mom." Clark answered groggily, climbing out of bed sluggishly, not wanting to face Lois and her beautiful self today, "Wait, did I just call Lois Lane beautiful?" Clark chided himself. Luckily for him, he was pulled out of his thoughts, but by the last person he wanted to see.

"Hey Smallville, get your fat butt out of bed, you have to take me to Metropolis to see Chloe today, my car is in the shop remember!" Lois yelled while impatiently bursting through his door. What Lois did not know was that Clark was still only in his boxers, and his well toned body was there for her to see, and she couldn't help but stare as memories of the first day they met came to mind, which is when she saw Clark in all his glory, along with _Clark Jr_.

Lois was feeling weird about Clark lately. Although they still shared the usual sarcasm and banter towards each other, Lois was beginning to see Clark as more than a farmboy covered in flannel. She was beginning to see and appreciate the selfless, caring, and confident side of Clark Kent, not just the brooding and innocent side and she couldn't get him out of her head. She figured it was because he and Lana were over, she always did that to him while leading him on. "Bitch!" Lois thought to herself. "Wait, why do I care, it's not as if I'm mad or jealous about the way she used him. But still, he deserves someone better, someone who will treat him right, someone like me. Okay, stop now Lois!" she thought desperately.

"Well Lois, if maybe you learned how to drive it wouldn't be in the repair shop every other day getting fixed." Clark quipped back at her, beginning there sarcasm.

"Hey, I know how to drive perfectly fine Smallville."

"Yeah well, Shelby disagrees with you on that one, or did you forget that you hit him with your car." Clark responded quickly with a huge grin on his face, declaring victory.

Lois narrowed her eyes, "Too bad it wasn't you, instead of poor innocent little Clarkie."

"I thought we agreed on Shelby." Clark said annoyed, he hated that nickname.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. I haven't decided which name I'm gonna' use...Clarkie." Lois smiled mischievously.

Clark just sighed, "Lois, can I get changed now, I mean I know you can't resist staring at a nearly naked me, but I need some privacy." He answered with a broad smile on his face.

Lois gulped, "Only if he knew the half of it, and boy can that smile make me weak in the knees or what! Shutup Lois!" she thought. "In your dreams Smallville." But unknown to the oblivious Clark, the insecurity and nervousness in her voice was obvious.

With that she headed downstairs to put her suitcase in the car. Clark got dressed in his usual flannel and thought, "She looks very good today." He smiled there, but it soon turned into a frown as he realized who he was talking about. "Even if I did like Lois in that way, which I don't (he tried to convince himself unsuccessfully) she would never give me a second look." With that thought he sighed and headed downstairs.

**Metropolis University:**

Clark and Lois arrived at Chloe and Lana's dorm room a little past noon. They got out of the truck and went to grab their bags, but before Lois could reach hers, Clark grabbed it for her, along with his. Her mind said, "Awww, what a gentlemen." But her mouth said, "Always the boy scout eh Smallville." she smiled.

Clark smiled back, "You know it Metropolis."

They walked up the stairs quietly, which was a big surprise to the rest of the people in the dorm. Whenever these two visited Chloe, it was like World War III, but everybody saw the chemistry and sparks flying, even Clark and Lois, but neither of them would dare admit it. Unknown to each other, Lois and Clark kept stealing quick glances at each other while walking up the stairs.

"Damn, she's beautiful. Ok Clark, you losing it. This is Lois, the constant annoyance in your life." Clark's mind told him. "Not lately." Clark's heart said in response.

"Ok Lois, stop looking at him or before you know it you'll get lose in his gorgeous baby blue eyes and he'll catch you. He'll never let you here the end of it." Lois' mind chided. But her heart told her, "You know you would not mind getting lost in those cute puppy dog eyes of his."

They arrived at the door and Lois knocked since Clark's hands were full with their bags. Chloe opened the door and smiled, "Hey you two, kill anybody along the way?" she teased and winked.

The two of them just through sarcastic smiles at her and walked in. Although Lana wasn't there, instead was another young woman about their age, with plenty of bags with her stuff in them waiting to be unpacked. "Oh yeah," Chloe started, "Lana transferred to Gotham University after...(she stared at Clark) yeah um... this is my new roommate, Diana Prince, meet Lois Lane and Clark Kent."

The girl turned around and Clark's jaw dropped to the floor. "Wow," he thought, "she is absolutely beautiful."

"Hi." Diana responded cheerfully, extending her hand to Lois and then Clark. When Lois watched them shake hands, she saw the look on Clark's face as he admired Diana's beauty. Although Lois had to admit, this girl was good-looking, she had long, jet black hair, piercing blue eyes, full lips, a cute pug nose, basically a face that women killed for, and a body that could make a gay guy want to turn straight. But, she couldn't help but feel hurt at Clark's face. "Ok Lois, stop! Your not jealous at all!" she tried to convince herself.

"Nice to meet you." Clark said, still ogling at Diana.

"Smallville, close your mouth, stop drooling, and stop staring, it's rude." Lois said trying to break Clark out of his trance.

Clark blushed, along with Diana.

"Aww," Diana began, "he's so cute. I hope he's not dating that girl, Lois, because I definitely want a little bit of him." She thought Clark was the epitome of the perfect man. His baby blues you could lose yourself in, his shaggy black hair that she would love to run her hands through, his tall and well built body, and that innocent, puppy dog face that made Diana want to jump him.

"So where are you two from?" Diana asked.

"Smallville." Clark replied with the grin still on his face.

"Oh wow," Diana thought, "I could get used to seeing that smile every day." She smiled back. "Ah, a regular farmboy huh?" Clark nodded and blushed and Lois smiled at this, "Yes! She wouldn't date a farmboy." But her happiness faded when Diana began to flirt with Clark, "Aw, that's cute. Plus it means that you probably have a good body and are good with your hands."

Clark turned scarlet, but quickly recovered and said, "Maybe if your lucky, I'll show you sometime." All three girls' jaws dropped. Lois and Chloe because of Clark's directness, when he was usually shy, and Diana because she would not mind that at all.

Clark was proud of this and asked, "Chloe, where's your bathroom." Chloe pointed to the door beyond her bed, and Clark stepped inside.

Diana grabbed Chloe, "Wow Chlo, you did not tell me that your friend Clark was a complete and total hunk, I wouldn't mind a piece of him at all."

Chloe smiled, "Well, now you know." she responded. Lois remained quite, trying to keep her cool.

"Lois," Chloe started "are you ok? You are rather quite right now."

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied with a fake smile on her face. "Just tired, that's all."

Chloe then turned back to Diana, "Be careful though Diana. He's vulnerable right now because his girlfriend just broke up with him." she warned.

Diana was watching the bathroom door, waiting for Clark to come out, "What an idiot, how could you break up with that." she responded, daydreaming about Clark.

Clark came out of the bathroom as the three girls were talking. He smiled and was glad they had all made fast friends. But he remained quiet and just watched them for a little. He couldn't help but size up Diana a few times, the erotic beauty in his presence. But, Diana caught him.

"Hey handsome, care to join us?" Diana said as Clark, Chloe, and Diana all smiled, but Lois was fuming. "No, they can't like each other, they can't! He and Lana just broke up and I couldn't have lost my chance in less than a week. Wait, Lois, you could care less about who Clark dates remember, because you don't like him. Right, keep telling yourself that Lane."

"Yeah Smallville," Lois quipped "unless you want me to tell some embarrassing stories to Diana over here."

Clark blushed and glared at Lois. But Diana was rather interested, "Can I hear one?" she smiled mischievously.

Clark's eyes begged for Lois to say no, but she couldn't resist. "Okay, hmm...where should I start?" Clark was about to run out of the room. "Oh yeah," Lois began "he walked in on me in the shower once. Ain't that right Clarkie, trying to get a look at the goods eh." she winked.

Clark eyes widened, "Hey, your usually asleep at 5 in the morning, I always take my showers at that time." he defended himself quickly.

"Wouldn't you have heard the water running?" Diana asked, slightly jealous.

"No," Lois answered for him "I was about to go in and hadn't turned it on yet, but I know Clark knew I was in there, he was just checking me out, especially since he lingered there. Luckily I had a towel wrapped around me, unlike Clark when I first met him."

"Do tell." Diana responded.

"Nah, I'll save him the embarrassment." Lois smirked.

But here, Clark saw his chance to get Lois back, "Lois, I seem to recall that when you found me in that cornfield, naked," Diana's eyebrows shot up "you watched me for a good five minutes before grabbing that blanket to cover me, did you like what you saw?" Clark smirked as his vengeance began.

Lois gulped, but Chloe saved her, "Okay you two, you've had enough for today."

Then the awkward silence settled in. Diana just decided to change the subject, "So, anybody hungry?"

"Yes!" they all replied.

"We could go to that Italian restaurant just outside the Daily Planet." Chloe suggested.

Clark and Lois just nodded, still recovering form their previous battle.

"That's settled then," Diana replied "I'll go get my coat."

"No Diana, I'll get it for you." Clark said.

"Thanks Clark!" she threw him a smile. "Wow, what a smile that girl has." Clark thought to himself

"Wow, he has looks and manners, chivalry is not dead, this is kid is too good to be true." Diana thought.

Lois quickly saw their exchange and broke them out of there trances, for her own sake. "Hey Smallville, grab mine and Chloe's while your at it." Clark nodded. After they all were ready, they headed out to eat.

So, you like it our no? Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ferrari's Restaurant**

As they arrived outside the restaurant, Clark rushed around the cab to open the door for the three girls. Diana and Chloe both thanked Clark while Lois, as usual, called him a boy scout an didn't thank him at all. "Yea Clark," he thought "she really has the hots for you, that's why she constantly makes you feel like the size of a peanut. Why do I even bother trying?"

"Smallville!" he heard Lois shout, "you just gonna' sit there and daydream or are you gonna' come inside and eat." Clark sighed and headed in.

As they got their table, Clark still being the gentleman, pulled out Chloe and Diana's chairs and they gratefully accepted, Lois, however, slapped his hand away and sat down herself. Clark was officially pissed now, "For Christ sake Lois, can't you ever accept help from someone!"

"Sure I can," she smiled "just not you."

As Clark was about to flip the table over, Diana put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on guys, lets just enjoy the evening without World War III occurring."

"Yeah guys, stop acting like this all the time, it's getting old." Chloe agreed.

"Fine!" Lois yelled. But Clark was still mesmerized by Diana's hand on his shoulder. He quickly glanced at Lois, who was looking down, and back at Diana and smiled. "If Lois don't feel the same, fine, I can deal with that." he thought. But inside he knew it wouldn't be so easy.

But he figured if she wanted to be a jerk, so could he.

"So Diana," Clark began "tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Well," she began "I live on an island called Themyscira, on the Bermuda Triangle (she left out that her mother was queen there, there were no men, and she had powers). I am 19 years old, about 5'9, I love to swim, hunt occasionally, read, play music, and just watch the sunrise and set all day along the beach. I also like to keep in shape." Clark smiled at her.

"What about you Clark?" Diana asked.

"Well, I am also nineteen years old, and about 6'3. I grew up on a farm in Smallville where my parents adopted me (he also left out his Kryptonian heritage and powers). I love to read, look at the stars through my telescope, listen to music, and..."

"And play hero!" Lois interrupted, trying to break Diana and Clark's fixations on each other.

Diana looked confused. "Oh yeah," Lois began "Clark here is your everyday, average hero. Always brooding and whining, looking as if he has the wait of the world on his shoulders when his only real problem is that he can't get over this girl Lana."

Chloe interrupted, knowing that Clark's problems were way beyond that, "Shutup Lois!"

But Clark was infuriated, Lois didn't know him, so what gave her the right to throw out accusations like that. "Who the hell do you tink you are!" Clark screamed, startling the entire restaurant, including Lois. "You don't know me at all, we're not even friends. And here you are throwing out accusations like you know me! Well, Lois, why don't you go to a school that you'll stay in for a while. Or better yet, find a place where you're wanted at all, not just a school, then come back and talk to me!" Clark's saw red.

After apologizing to Diana and Chloe, he stormed out of the restaurant, found a rooftop and just sat their thinking.

Lois looked as if she was about to cry. She had never seen Clark like that before, so angry and hateful. She was beginning to think she took things a little too far. After apologizing to Diana and Chloe, she walked out of the restaurant, and took a cab back to the Met U dorms.

"Good job Lois," she thought "real great way to show Clark you care, insulting him, and assuming his brooding was about Lana. Real smooth you idiot!" But Lois was really hurt about what Clark had said about finding a place where she was wanted, after not finding that with her father, she thought she found it at the Kent's, including Clark.

Clark was less sympathetic. "If she wants to act like that, FINE! I can be a immature little brat too!" Although he was hurting bad about what he had said, he promised himself that he wouldn't apologize, he had his own wounds to lick first. And he decided that he should take a stab at Diana, she was everything Lois wasn't, and Clark thought (thought begin the key word) that was exactly what he wanted.

Clark returned the dorm and walked over to Chloe and Diana. "Look guys, I am very sorry about how I behaved in the restaurant. It was unacceptable and I can understand if you are mad at me or something like that."

They both smiled at him and accepted your apology. He then took Diana to the side and asked her a question. "Hey Diana, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime, not like a date or anything, just to get to know each other better. But I can understand if you don't, after tonight" He looked at her with a hopeful expression and she smiled.

"Aww. Look at that face, how could I say no?" she though. "Sure Clark, I'd love to go out on a date with you." she confirmed for him, making his smile grow.

But, unknown to them, Lois was just about to walk in and apologize to Clark when she heard the whole thing, she quickly ran back down the steps of the dorm, with tears threatening to fall. "This is your fault!" she chided herself. "You pushed away the man you love," she confirmed to herself "and he didn't come back begging for a last chance. Now you'll have to live with the fact that he thinks you're an immature little bitch! And I don't think I can do it." She then began to sob, not trying to hold back.

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Metropolis University**

Clark was staying in a friend of Chloe's dorm, since she was in an all girls dorm and guys weren't allowed after 1am. This gave Diana a chance to get ready for her and Clark's date, which was in an hour.

"How does this look?" Diana asked. She was wearing a nice black, skin tight, turtle neck dress shirt, dark blue jeans that flaunted her feminine figure perfectly, but not in a bad way, and her hair had a slight wave to it.

"Wow Diana, you look beautiful!" Chloe exclaimed. All Lois could do was nod her head.

"Are you sure?" she asked "Because I want to make a good impression for this guy, he seems like a keeper."

"Positive!" Chloe confirmed "I don't think I should hang out with you anymore, because compared to you, I look like a dog." She smiled.

Diana laughed. Lois, however, was trying to remain as if nothing was bothering her. She couldn't help but feel jealous though. She always thought that after Clark and Lana broke up, she would be the one trying on one-hundred outfits, trying to make a good impression. She would never admit this in public of course, she wanted to keep her reputation as the tough queen. She couldn't blame Diana though, she was smart enough to actually treat him like a man, and appreciate the small things he did, like pulling out her chair, not as a naive, whiny farmboy like she did.

"Lois!" Chloe snapped her fingers in front of Lois' face, snapping her out of her trance. "I've been calling you for like 5 minutes now. What's wrong, you've been out of it all night?"

"Nothing." Lois assured.

"Are you sure? Because I haven't seen you like this since...well never."

"I..." Lois started when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Diana gulped, already nervous about the date.

Chloe smiled at Lois, "Don't worry, we'll continue this talk later." as she ran to open the door.

"Hey Clark!" Chloe said as she moved aside to let him in.

As he walked in he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Diana, looking beautiful as ever. He also noticed how she was biting her nails, signifying her nervousness. This made him feel a little bit better since he was nervous as well.

Diana was mesmerized. She no longer saw a farmboy decked out in flannel, but instead he was wearing a navy blue collarless, button-less dress shirt that hugged his muscles, and light blue jeans that, according to Diana, hugged his behind perfectly.

Even Chloe and Lois couldn't help but stare. Clark had outdone himself this time. "Why doesn't he wear that more often!" Lois thought. "That way I could stare at his muscles and not be tempted to make fun of his flannel. Oh yeah, he has to impress Diana. IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT LOIS!"

"Ready to go?" Clark asked with a wide grin.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Diana smiled back.

As he stepped aside to let her pass first, he glanced at Lois, who looked at him sadly then down at the floor. "Why is she so sad? Maybe it's because of what I said. Should I apologize? NO!" his mind screamed, "After what she said, she should!" But I can't bare seeing her like that." his heart responded. "Since when do you care at all about Lois?" his mind shot back. "The day she came into my life." His heart responded. "SHUTUP CLARK!" he finally thought.

With that, he sighed and followed Diana out the door. After closing it, Chloe went back to Lois. "Okay cuz, talk to me."

"You'd laugh at me if I told you." she replied hesitantly.

"Try me." Chloe shot back.

"Okay Chlo, but if you laugh, I will hurt you." Lois warned. Chloe just nodded and smiled. "Okay, I have this friend right, and he was a pretty good guy when I first met him, a little annoying but not bad, and his good looks didn't hurt at all. But, just when I kept thinking I had him pegged, he kept on surprising me with his caring ways and selfless heart. But, we had so much fun fighting I couldn't ever tell him. Plus, he was in love with someone else. Anyway, soon they broke up, and despite my attempts not to think that their was a chance for us to become more then friends, I couldn't. I realized that I wanted more, that I began to love him. But, if I ever told him he'd laugh at me, and I screwed up big and may have lost his friendship in a moment of jealousy when he and another girl were flirting. Its been hurting bad since then." Lois finished.

"Well, let's call this someone Clark for informational purposes." Chloe said. Revealing to Lois that she knew who she was talking about. Lois just looked sadly at the floor, trying not to cry. "Don't worry Lois, when it comes to falling for Clark Kent, you've come to the right place. First off, if you want his friendship back, apologize to him. Because he's stubborn and probably won't apologize first. But, don't assume Lana was the source of his occasional pity party, he has more problems then you know. I'd tell you but I think it's up to him as to when you find out. Secondly, he cares about you more than you know, but I hate to tell you, if he does feel the same, you didn't exactly open up the welcome wagon. Just don't treat him like that anymore, show him how much you appreciate him, and maybe he'll show you the side of himself that you don't know, and that you want to know. If I was you, I'd earn his friendship back before trying to earn the chance as a possible romantic for him." Chloe assured.

Lois just nodded and hugged Chloe, showing he gratitude for the pep-talk. The girls then decided to get some popcorn and watch_ The Notebook. _

**Doolan's Restaurant**

Doolan's was a very expensive, fancy place that had a five star reputation in Metropolis. After parking the truck, Clark rushed towards the passenger side to open the door for Diana. "Thank you." she said. Clark nodded. "So Clark, where are we?" Diana asked.

"You'll see." he smiled.

As he opened the door for her, Diana admired her surroundings, and it was obvious that this was a nice place. She was flattered by Clark's plans for her. "This is a nice place Clark, thanks for taking me here."

"It is no problem at all Diana." Clark assured, "Reservations for Clark Kent please." Clark said to the hostess. "Wow," Diana thought, "he made reservations, this guy is terrific."

As they got their table, Clark pulled out Diana's chair for her. They talked about everything and anything that night. Their pasts, plans for the future, their families, enjoyed some laughs, and really got a good feel for each other. However, Clark found himself thinking of Lois several times during the evening, unknown to Diana. "I hope this boy marries me." Diana thought, "He is so charming, sensitive, funny, and gives off this safe feeling that I could definitely get used too."

"Man," Clark thought, "this girl has everything I have ever wanted in a women, and yet I am still thinking about that army-brat Lois Lane. Why can't I get her out of my head? Give it time Clark." he tried to assure himself, but it wasn't working.

Clark and Diana then took a walk and enjoyed the moonlit nightlife of Metropolis, loving each others company. But, unfortunately, they were met by a mugger. "Wallet and jewelry, NOW!" the man screamed. Clark stepped in front of Diana, but was curious as to why she didn't seem afraid at all, since he didn't know about her powers. "Though I could crush this guy in a second, I love the way he stepped in front of me, this boy is amazing." she thought, despite the situation.

Clark began to give the man his wallet, trying to avoid suspicion. But eve after getting what he wanted, the man cocked the gun. "Sorry kid, but you've seen my face." He then pulled the trigger and Diana screamed. The bullet bounced off Clark's chest and hit the floor. Clark then super-sped at the man and knocked him unconscious. He then hesitantly turned around to a wide-eyed Diana. "Um...Diana, I guess there is something you should know."

After explaining his Kryptonian heritage and everything about him, Diana just smiled, knowing that she could share her secrets with Clark, and he wouldn't judge her. So she did just that and the two of them got closer to each other then they had with most people in their lives, and only on the first date.

Clark then walked back to Chloe's dorm with Diana. When they arrived, she took out her keys and began to fiddle with them, not wanting the night to end just yet. "I had a really great time tonight Clark, aside from the mugger." she joked.

Clark laughed, "Yeah, but it broke a rift that would have been up for a while if it didn't happen, so it worked out well."

Diana agreed, "Yeah it did. And I found out that I have my very own superman to protect me."

"Like you need it...wonder woman." Clark answered back with a huge grin.

"Thank you Clark!" Diana looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Please kiss me." she thought.

Her wish came true when Clark leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a gentle, yet passionate, kiss. But, unfortunately for him, he couldn't help but wish that it was Lois for a second.

"Good night Diana."

"Goodnight Clark." answered back a dazed Diana. "Oh my God, I hope this boy marries me. If he ever kisses me again, I think I'll jump him and make love to him right on the spot. What lips, what a kiss, WHAT A MAN!" Diana thought.

She then walked in and closed the door. She leaned her back against it and slid down to the floor, still trying to process such a perfect night. She touched her lips and savored Clark's flavor. Lois silently watched her from the couch, pretending to be asleep. And in seeing her reaction, she knew that Clark gave Diana a great date and a great kiss, because every girl knows that look. In that moment, she decided not to give up her chance to be with Clark without a fight.

As Clark walked away from the door, he thought about the night. Although he should be on cloud nine, because this girl was not only perfect for him as a human, but as a super-powered alien as well, because Diana was not far from that herself, he wasn't. He couldn't help but wish that she was Lois, being so perfect for him and accepting him and his secrets. "What are you doing to me Lois Lane?" he thought before heading to bed.

Read & Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Metropolis University**

There was a knock at the door of Chloe and Diana's dorm. Lois as the nearest to the door so she reluctantly got up and answered it. After a smile hey, she stepped aside and let Clark in, rushing off and mumbling something about going to the bathroom.

"You should really set things straight with Lois, Clark. She's been feeling really hurt ever since you guys had that fight." Chloe said.

"Yeah Clark, you both said some hurtful things to each other and it's not worth losing a friendship over." Diana added.

"She can apologize first if our "friendship," if you could call it that, means anything to her. I'm sick of having to go crawling back to people apologizing." Clark stated with an unusual bitterness in his voice.

"Please Clark. I've never seen her like this. She really doesn't know how to apologize because she think what she did is unforgivable, because of the way you reacted." Chloe pleaded.

"Well you know that it was justified." answered Clark with that same bitterness as before.

"Yes it was, but still Clark, please." Chloe pleaded one more time.

Clark looked at Chloe and then at Diana, who was thinking the same thing as Chloe, and then back at Chloe. He sighed and said, "You owe me one." Both Chloe and Diana smiled gratefully at him. He then walked slowly towards the door. He looked back at the girls, who signaled for him to continue. He knocked.

"GO AWAY!" Lois demanded.

"Lois it's me, Clark." Clark stated softly.

"So...what's your point?" Lois quipped harshly.

"I...I came to apologize." Clark said quietly.

"I don't want your apologies!" Lois screamed pridefully. "I want your love." she added to herself.

"FINE!" Clark screamed back. "I shouldn't even be the one apologizing, YOU SHOULD! But if our so called "friendship" means that little to you, I COULD CARE LESS!" Clark screamed again. He may have seemed cold and emotionless on the outside, but inside he was Clark was crushed, he didn't only want her friendship back, he wanted more. Chloe was actually shaking because she had never seen Clark this angry before. Diana walked up behind Clark and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Clark, calm down." she demanded softly. "Try again. She's hurting Clark, and no girl is that easy to apologize too." she informed him.

Clark groaned and reluctantly said, "Lois, I'm sorry. For everything, for the fight the other day, for my temper now, I just wanted to tell you that I do care about our friendship. And I mean friendship, no matter how much we both deny it. I'm sorry." he said sadly. He then turned and hugged Diana. Diana kissed his cheek and just held him. She rubbed his back in a comforting motion.

"Clark, Diana and I are going to go into town for about an hour to do some shopping. We will be back and feel free to clean this place up." Chloe smiled.

"Don't worry," Diana smiled, "we'll be back." She then wrapped her harms around his neck and kissed him tenderly on his lips. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then the two walked out.

As Clark was about to clean the dorm room at super-speed, he heard the bathroom door open. He turned around to see Lois, her eyes were puffy, showing that she was crying, and she looked so broken and fragile. Clark had never seen the tough, fiery, sarcastic Lois Lane like this before, and he instinctively walked over to her and held her in his arms. Lois instantly wrapped her arms around his torso, melting in his arms, not wanting to act tough or to let go. She cried into his chest and Clark just held her, rubbed circles on her back to comfort her, and whispered in her ear. "Shh, it's ok. It'll be okay Lois."

"I could easily get used to this." Lois thought. "Please Clark, don't ever let me go." she pleaded to herself. Unfortunately, Clark did back up and lifted her chin to stare in her eyes. They were red and filled with sorrow, he just smiled and kissed her cheek. "Man I wish that was her lips." he said silently.

"Don't worry Lois. Everything will be back to normal between us before you know it, just wait and see." Clark assured.

"That's just it Clark," Lois began "I don't want it to be like that anymore. I mean I do, I love our playful fights, but I wish we could get closer here and there. Not just the sarcasm and banter. After these last 2 years of being friends, we've never had a real conversation. I care about you Clark. I know I don't show it well, but I value our friendship above any other. Can't we just start over?" Lois asked hopefully.

Clark just smiled and said, "Hello Lois Lane, my name is Clark Kent, it's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Clark." she stated with a huge grin on her face. A comfortable silence filled the air. Lois soon broke it and said, "So Smallville, how about I help you clean this dorm."

"I'd like that Lois. Thanks." Clark smiled. "YES! We are back in business baby. But now what do I do? Diana or Lois? Lois or Diana? CRAP! For a second their I though my problems were pretty much over, but they are just beginning." Clark thought nervously.

"Okay," Lois thought, "first stage of operation **Get Clark **is complete. Now all I have to do is find a way to tell him how I really feel without him laughing at me."

**Metropolis - Main Street**

"Do you think they've killed each other?" Diana asked playfully.

"It's possible, but unlikely. Lois definitely wanted to get back on good terms with Clark. Despite her denial, she cares about their friendship more than she does most." Chloe stated.

"I can't blame her. Clark is one of a kind." Diana said dreamily.

"So I guess your date went along well." Chloe smiled.

Diana smiled back, "You could say that, but it'd be a HUGE understatement. He is so sweet, charming, funny, handsome, polite, and yet he still has this macho thing about him. And boy can he kiss!"

Chloe smiled, "So basically your saying that if he asked you to marry him right now, you'd say yes."

"Definitely." Diana said firmly.

"Lois, you have your work cut out for you if your looking to get Clark from this girl." Chloe thought. "He seems to really have made an impression on her, and he kissed her. That definitely counts for something." She then said, "Hey Diana, you hungry? There is a small diner just around the corner if you want to get something to eat."

"Yeah I would. I'm starving!" Diana exclaimed as the two girls began to walk towards the diner.

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for taking so long to update. Chapter 5 is now here!

Clark and Diana had been going out for almost 3 months now. They haven't really said the "I love you" yet, but their getting there. Although Clark should be on cloud nine now, for he is with a beautiful, smart, playfully seductive (he soon found that out), and spunky girl who excepts him and all of his secrets, he is not. Lois' plan is working for her because she is beginning to grow on Clark more and more. Although they still bicker and are sarcastic to each other, Lois is less harsh with him now. Sometimes he can't help but wish Diana and Lois were switched.

Lois, however, thinks that her plan is failing miserably because Clark is still going out with Diana and seems to be happy. But, she has never backed down from a challenge before (she tells herself) and she isn't about to start now. She and Diana are also becoming slightly territorial over Clark now, which leads to the occasional feuding between the two girls, living Clark in the middle a the peacemaker.

Chloe is sick of her life right now. Don't get her wrong, she still loves working at the Daily Planet and she is slowly making her way up, she is sick of the love triangle between Clark, Lois, and Diana. She wants Lois to win him over, she's her cousin, but she doesn't want Diana to get hurt either. Love is so complicated!

**Kent Farm**

"Hey son!" Jonathan greeted his son, who was fixing the fence out in the fields. "How's that fence coming?"

"It's coming fine dad, but I wish I could use my powers because I am getting impatient working at a human's pace." Clark joked.

"And to think you used to want to be a human when you were in high school, now you mock us." Jonathan quipped back and smiled.

Clark just smiled back which quickly turned into a small frown. "What's wrong son? Your mother and I have noticed you've seemed a little preoccupied lately." Jonathan asked.

"Dad, did you ever think that your with the wrong person, but you stay with her because things seem..."

"Like nothing is wrong, so why end it, despite the fact your heart's not in it?" Jonathan finished for him.

"Exactly." Clark said.

"Well son, you really have to ask yourself, do you want to accept things because their going well, or do you want to take the chance so they can be wonderful with someone else. I went through the same thing with thing with your mother and Nell Potter." (Lana's aunt)

"What did you do?" Clark asked interested.

"I took the chance at wonderful, and that's exactly what I got." Jonathan answered. Clark just smirked and looked down. "Don't worry son, I know you'll make the right choice." Jonathan then went back to the house, leaving Clark with his thoughts.

**Metropolis University**

Clark knocked on the door of Chloe and Diana's dorm, ready and waiting for he and Diana's three month anniversary together, with roses behind his back. The door opened to reveal Chloe with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Hey Clark." she greeted as she stepped aside to let him in. And the sight he saw made his mouth hit the floor and his eyes bulge out of his head. Diana was dressed in a long black, sparkling gown that flaunted her figure at every spot on her body perfectly.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked nervously.

"Amazing." Clark answered truthfully.

Diana beamed at him, "Thank you, and you clean up very nicely yourself." she answered.

Clark smiled as he stepped aside to lead her out the door. "Not too late children!" Chloe yelled to them before the door closed. Clark smiled at her and she smiled back. Then he walked out.

After sharing a beautiful dinner at Doolan's, where they shared their first date, they began a nice moonlit walk under the beautiful Metropolis nightlife, mimicking their first date, hoping a mugger didn't show up this time.

"Clark, thank you so much for tonight, it was amazing." Diana confessed.

"Yeah it was, especially with the fact that this time I didn't have to take a bullet for you, despite the fact that I gladly would." Clark responded.

"I know. That's what makes you so special, not even your alien heritage, just your selflessness and using your abilities to help other people. You like a superman." Diana smiled at him, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Don't sell yourself short wonder woman, it's not like you wouldn't do the same for me." Clark answered back with a smile.

Diana smiled at him. "Clark?"

"Mm?"

"I want to tell you something, something I've been keeping inside for a while now." Diana began.

"Sure Diana. You know you can tell me anything." Clark assured her in a soft voice that Diana loves.

She smiled at him, "Clark, I...I love you." she said nervously.

Clark stopped dead in his tracks. He was now in one of the biggest pickles in his life. Tell Diana now that he doesn't feel the same and take his chance with Lois, hoping she'll accept his secrets, or say it back to Diana because he's too afraid to confront Lois about his heritage. "Diana I...I love...I...I can't." he finally let out.

Diana looked at him confused. "Look Diana, you are a beautiful, smart, amazing girl that any guy would want. And there's nothing I would like more than to say those three words back to you. But I can't do that to you. But I don't feel the same."

Tears began to well up in her eyes because she knew, deep inside, this was coming. "It's Lois isn't it? Your heart belongs to Lois doesn't it?" It wasn't really a question and all Clark could do was nod his head. Diana smiled a sad smile at him. "It's ok Clark, I knew that your heart belonged to her, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I don't want to be in the way of your happiness, just know that I will always care for you Clark Kent. Always. Just promise me we'll stay friends." Diana said to him.

Clark beamed at her than hugged her. She hugged him back with just as much enthusiasm. Clark then stepped back and titled her head up to face him. She had tears in her eyes. He said to her, "Diana, I know for a fact that you and I will remain close friends, 'til the end of our days. I don't know how, but I just know it. Maybe we'll meet again in the superhero gig." he joked.

"If you go by the name superman, I have dibs on who invented the name." Diana joked back.

"Same to me if you go by wonder women." Clark confirmed.

"So what are you waiting for Clark?" Clark looked at her confused. "Why aren't you totally making out with Lois right now, expressing your feelings for her in some cheesy romantic way?" Diana asked.

Clark then grew nervous, "What if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Oh don't worry about that, she definitely has something for you. Call it women's intuition." Diana assured him

Clark smiled. "Are you sure, do you want me to walk you home?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine. Don't forget I also have superspeed and can get there in about 2 seconds." Diana remind him.

Clark just smiled, kissed her cheek, and took off for Smallville.

Diana let a tear slide down her cheek. "Don't worry Clark you'll always be superman to me." Diana told him, knowing his superhearing would hear it. Clark smiled and continued towards Smallville, he had some talking to do with Lois.

Ooooo, cliffhanger. Read an Review please. The next chapter will probably be the last one. I'll update ASAP.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for taking so long to update. Chapter 6 is now here! This is the last chapter. Sorry! But there is something you might want to read at the bottom after you finish this last chapter.

**Kent Farm**

Lois was up in the barn looking through Clark's telescope, just thinking. "No wonder why Clark is always up here looking through this telescope. It's so peaceful and tranquil. When you look at the stars it makes you think so many different things. Like is there anyone else out there in space? Is there anyone else in this world who has the same problems I do?" Lois thought as many other questions raced through her mind, most of them about Clark.

"I thought brooding was my thing." she heard a voice say that made her jump.

"Geez Smallville! You scared me!" Lois said startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." Clark apologized sincerely.

"It's ok."

Lois just looked at Clark confused. "What?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be in Metropolis with Diana right now, with some cheesy moonlit walk and a romantic dinner. I gag to think about it." Lois failed to say she didn't want to gag at the thought of the dinner and walk, but that Clark was with Diana.

"Probably, but I didn't think I should leave you alone with Shelby, you might kill him." Clark joked.

"Cute Smallville. Real cute. But I was about too because that hairy monster you call a dog was following me around and really getting on my nerves. Hence why I still think we should call him Clarkie." Lois quipped back with a smirk on her face.

"Too bad it's a boy, we could always name him Joanne, which is the middle name of the most annoying person alive." Clark smiled.

Lois' eyes narrowed. She hated having her middle name mentioned to her. "Say that name again, and I will start calling that dog Clarkie."

Clark just smiled at her. It then quickly turned into a small frown. How was he going to tell Lois how he felt without her laughing at her.

"What's with the frown Smallville?" Lois asked, noticing his change in expression.

"Uh..." Clark didn't think noticed his facial expression, and wasn't prepared to answer that.

What is it, cat got your tongue?" Lois teased.

"Lois, can I just tell you something and you promise not to say anything 'til I'm done?" Clark asked.

"Um...ok?" Lois said confused.

"Ok. You might want to sit down though." Clark warned. Lois just looked at him for a second and sat down, heeding his warning.

Clark turned and looked out the barn window for a second, took a deep breath, and basically took a flying leap of faith, hoping his feet would meet ground, so to speak. "Lois, I did go out with Diana tonight and we had a great time." Lois rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything because of what Clark asked her earlier. "Afterwards we did take that moonlit walk you mentioned earlier, and she told me something, something I wasn't prepared to hear. She...she told me that she loved me. And when I went to answer her, saying that I loved her back, I couldn't because the face of someone else plagued my mind. Someone I never really expected, or wanted, to fall for. But despite my many attempts not too, and my many attempts to convince myself that I hadn't fallen for this person, I couldn't." Lois gulped. "She found a way to annoy, and dig her way into my heart with that sarcastic attitude of hers. So I told Diana that I was in love with someone else. Do you know who that someone is Lois?" Clark asked. Lois' eyes widened and a frog the size of a basketball developed in her throat. She was afraid, no, horrified of his answer. She shook her head. "It was you Lois, I think I might be falling in love with you." Clark finally said, still on that leap of faith, hoping his feet found ground.

Lois' mouth hit the floor. Her mind screamed at her, "This is what you've been waiting for! Say you love him back! SAY IT BACK!" But Lois could not find her voice. She was at a loss for words. Clark saw this and found a place on the floor to look at.

"Clark...I...I" Lois began.

"Look, I understand if you don't feel the same way, I really didn't expect that you would, but I thought I'd take the risk." Clark looked at her with a saddened face and began to walk away.

"Clark wait!" Lois yelled. Clark turned around and saw Lois running towards him, and what happened next caught him completely off guard. Lois threw her arms around him and kissed him, with so much passion and love that he had to kiss back, with just as much passion and love. After a while, Lois pulled back for a lack of air to meet Clark's "deer caught in a headlights look." She just smiled and said. "Clark, I feel the exact same way that you do. I just never said anything because I never thought that in a million years you'd feel the same."

The two lovebirds just sat there in each others embrace for a second before kissing again, with more passion then the first time.

"Oh wow can this boy kiss. If I can ever feel better than I do now, I want someone to tell me how, and even then I won't believe it. This is so amazing. All those years wasted fighting and bickering, when I could've been doing this. YES! YES! YES!" Lois was thinking.

Clark was thinking the same thing that he could've sworn that he was floating. In fact, HE WAS! "Oh crap!" he thought as he pulled away.

Lois opened her eyes and realized they were about five feet in the air, and she squealed and clutched onto Clark tighter, Clark smiled at this, was the tough, fiery, sarcastic Lois Lane afraid of heights. But then quickly grew scared because he knew he would have to explain this. They fell to the ground as Lois landed on top of Clark. They just looked into each others eyes, getting lost in each other.

Lois quickly snapped out of Clark-land and said, "Ok, I always knew you were a special man Clark, but floating?" Lois asked.

"Lois, I think before we take our relationship any further there is something you should know. But again, you might want to sit down." With that, Clark told her all about himself, his Kryptonian heritage, his arriving in the meteor shower and the Kents finding him, his powers, everything.

Lois just sat on the couch in the loft, processing everything he just told her. "Wow! I always knew he was different, but that completely caught me off guard. The love of my life an alien. Figures that an alien and not an ordinary man is what it took to sweep me off my feet." Lois chuckled at this thought. But on a serious note, she finally understood the enigma behind Clark Kent. The reason for his brooding, the loneliness he must have felt, why he always looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, the facade that he put up everyday of his life. Lois looked at him and noticed the fear in his eyes. She smiled at him and walked towards him.

"Clark? Can you make us fly again?" Lois asked with hope in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist..

Clark smiled the happiest smile of his life. After a moment of concentration, there feet slowly lifted off the ground and they began to slowly go up, until they stopped about 30 feet off the ground. The two of them just stared into each others eyes, loving every minute of each others company, so happy that they had finally found each other. Lois then just rested her head on Clark's firm chest, closing her eyes and letting the bliss of the love she felt for this man take her away.

Clark was so happy to have Lois Lane in his arms, holding her close, not ever wanting to let her go. She accepted him for who he was, alien and all. He was so happy and content that the thought of him floating was not that farfetched. He soon closed his as well and rested his chin on Lois' head.

"I love you Clark Kent." Lois said quietly.

"I love you too Lois Lane." Clark answered back.

**The End**

That's it for **Changes. **But there will be a sequel coming up called **Test of Love. **Basically it is about how Lois and Clark are very happy together, but Lana comes back telling Clark that she made a mistake, and that he is the one meant for her. So, Clark's love for Lois is put to the test when he has to choose between the only two women he has ever loved.


End file.
